Alive (2)
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: Sequel to "ALive" Valise and her friends, Buffy, Spike and the Michaelsons have all settled in with the group at the Prison. After their confrontation with the governor in woodbury they didn't expect to see him ever again. Their mistake will cost someone their life. Some relationships will be lost forever while others will last always.


A/N: Hey all, this has really been a long time coming. I haven't really updated my stories what with being busy. I've wanted to badly but I've struggled with inspiration. Not really sure where this sequel is going but I'm gonna ride it out until it finishes on its own. The pairings will most likely change up as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This takes place post BTVS season 7, Some spoilers from The Originals up to the end of season 4, and the walking dead season 3 on through.

Chapter 1.

2 months. That's how long it took before he struck again. After our attack on Woodbury, alot of the people had stumbled across us and asked for shelter. Rick and some of the others had been weary about letting in new people but thanks to some reassurance from myself and Elijah he let them in. Kol argued if any of them did turn on us, he'd eat them.

The prison was blossoming. Rick stepped down as the official leader instead leaving all the major decisions up to a council made up of me, Buffy, Carol, Maggie, Glen, Daryl, Niklaus, and Elijah. With the help of my friends food had really become more plentiful. Those of the more supernatural persuasion helped with the hunting and scavenging. We should have known he would come. I just wish we had a warning.

I dodged another bullet as one of the governor's men aimed for me. The last bullet coming very close to my foot just as I danced out of the way. I hid behind a beam in the courtyard. Across from me behind another beam was Michonne.

"Hey! Where is everybody?"

"I saw Rick and Carl running back near the daycare looking for Judith!" she yelled back.

I peeped out just in time to see the sniper that had nearly shot me scream out in pain. His body dropped to the ground from the tower revealing Kol.

"And here I thought I was going to have to drink pig tonight. Not gonna have all the fun this time pet!"

Kol blurred down to me and Michonne just as Daryl came running to us, dodging bullets of his own.

"Daryl! We have to get everybody out of here," I said.

"Maggie and Glen are rounding up as many as they can onto the school bus. Where's Rick?"

"He went after judith."

I looked to Spike. "Wheres Buffy?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, searching for her location in his mind before looking to me.

"She's near the bus helping the others."

"Spike can you make sure Rick and Carl are alright."

He gave me a glare. "You better not do anything stupid slayer or else."

"Thank you."

Spike disappeared around the corner just as the Governor called out to us from the tree line on the hill overlooking the courtyard.

"You people never learn. I always get my way."

The governor gave a signal and a truck drove right through the fence. The back doors opened releasing walkers.

Michonne,Daryl, Kol, and I were soon joined by Elijah, Merle, Sasha, and Tyrese. We worked to cut through the walkers but barely made a dent as more flooded in from the broken gate. We had to get out of here.

"Everybody, run!"

I kicked a walker away. Just as I turned to run following the others a scream reached my ears.

There on her knees infront of the governor was Carol and Caroline. I watched in horror as the governor swung a large sword slicing through Carol's neck.

"Noooooooooooo!"

The yell had come from Nik. He was clear across the field trying to fight his way through the overwhelming amount of walkers to get to Caroline before she suffered the same fate. Even Kol next to me couldn't get to her fast enough.

Caroline looked in Nik's direction.

"I love you. Always and forever."

The governor swung his sword again and her body crumbled to dust.

A sob choked in my throat even as Michonne tried to drag me away from the walkers closing in.

I turned to her grabbing a spare blade from her waist and began cutting my way towards Nik. He was an animal. He continued to decimate any walker that got in his way. Even from this distance I could feel his anger coming off of him in waves.

I wasn't far behind him with Kol and Daryl right behind me. Michonne had be forced to go in a different direction.

"Val. We have to get out of here." Daryl grabbed my arm just as I reached the opening in the fence that Nik had no doubt created. I jerked away from him.

"I'm not leaving without him."

Crawling through the whole I got to the top of the hill just in time to see Nik rip the governor's heart out. The other men that had been with the governor lie dead around him. Kol and Daryl kept the walkers at bay as i moved slowly toward Nik where he sat on the ground near all that was left of Caroline.

"NIk."

He growled.

"Nik. We have to go. I'm so sorry Nik I really am but we can't stay here."

I went to touch his shoulder and he spun jumping to his feet. Before I registered what happened Nik sunk his teeth into my neck.

For a second I was in shock. He was my good friend. I'd never been afraid of him until now.

Daryl shot him in the back with an arrow. He released me but before I could blink he'd grabbed Daryl.

"Nik! NO!"

Daryl continued to struggle but it proved to be useless. Without so much as a flinch Nik threw Daryl down below towards the walkers. He landed with a thud knocking himself unconsious. There was no way I could get down to him fast enough to save him from being bit. Grabbing a gun off of a body I began shooting any walker that got anywhere near him.

"Kol! Help Daryl."

My friend hesitated for a second. I could tell in his eyes he feared I'd kill his brother but he wanted to help Daryl.

"We'll be fine. Get Daryl to safety."

Kol nodded blurring down below to Daryl grabbing him and throwing me one last look before speeding out of the clearing and into the woods.

The entire prison was lost to us. The walls were destroyed, walkers filled the yards, and all the others that weren't dead had fled.

It was time for us to get out of here.

"Nik. Listen. We have to go."

I grabbed his wrist and for the first time I think he was actually seeing me.

"Valise. She's gone." His eyes filled with tears.

I willed my own not to fall. I'd lost not just Caroline but Carol as well.

"I know. But we have to go or else their deaths were for nothing."

His hand flashed out knocking a walker away that had managed to sneak up on me.

He nodded grabbing a hold of me he flashed us away leaving the burning prison in our wake.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? There are just so many characters it was hard to decide who would get split up with who. I love Klaroline more than anyone but I needed a reason to bring out Klaus' feral side.


End file.
